memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter One/Practice
(Space) The Helena is at impulse speed on course to meet up with the USS Enterprise-E to pick up the delegates for the peace conference on the neutral planet Babel. (Captain's ready room) Captain Tyson is looking at crew evaluations/performance reports from Commander Core and Lieutenant Mitchell, when he drinks his tea, when the comm systems activates. Bridge to Captain Tyson ''says Commander Core over the comm system. Tyson taps his combadge. Go ahead Commander what's to report Jason says as he's rubbing his eyes staring at the crew reports. ''The Enterprise is approaching us at high warp Core reports over the comm system. Tyson puts the padd down and stretches, I'm on my way Commander Jason says as he gets up from the chair and heads to the transporter room to meet the delegates. (Space, along the Klingon border) The Helena meets up with the Enterprise-E. (Deck 6, transporter room 2) Captain Tyson, Commander Core, and Lieutenant Mitchell are in their dress uniforms getting ready too meet the delegates. The Enterprise is signaling their ready to beam the delegates over says Transporter Chief Larson as she looks at Captain Tyson. Energize Chief says Tyson as he turned to the chief. Transporter Chief Larson runs her fingers on the console as a young Ensign blows the whistle as the delegates are aboard the ship along with Captain Picard they step down from the pad as both Picard and Tyson shook hands. Captain its good to see you again says Picard as he shakes the hand of his former crewmate. Tyson shook the hand of his former commanding officer. No one is more welcomed on the Helena then you are sir so these are the delegates Tyson says looking at Captain Picard. Picard looks at them. Yes it is, Commander Worf I'm sure you know from your last posting on the Enterprise-D, Kira Nerys from Bajor and Ambassador Melinda Tyson from Earth says Picard as he introduces the delegates to Captain Tyson. Jason my grandson says Melinda as she hugs her grandson. Grandma Melinda I didn't know that you were an Ambassador, dad told me you were a Starfleet officer says Jason as he looks at his grandma. Well after the war with the Cardassian Union I felt like I could be used somewhere better then a starship so I retired from Starfleet and I became an Ambassador she explains to her grandson. Picard pulls Jason aside as Commander Core and Lieutenant Mitchell leads the delegates out of the transporter room and to their quarters. Listen Jason I got to get back to the Enterprise, we'll meet you at Babel don't be late or we'll come looking for you says Picard as he looks at Captain Tyson. Jason nods at his former commanding officer, Picard steps back onto the transporter pad and the chief beams him back to the Enterprise. (Main bridge) Captain Tyson walks onto the bridge as he heads to his ready room the operations console beeps as Ensign Mason looks at the console. says Captain picking a distress call at Veridian III Ensign Mason says as he looks up at the Captain. Let's hear it says Tyson as he looks at Ensign Mason. This is the Federation starship Intrepid requesting-----been-----unknown----prey says the distorted transmission of Captain Kira. Ensign Leigh looks over her shoulder. Sir we've got no other ships near there Ensign Leigh says as she looks at Captain Tyson. Tyson walks back to his command chair. Set a course for the Veridian system, maximum warp Tyson says as he looks at Ensign Leigh. (Space, Veridian system) The Helena approaches the debris field. (Helena, main bridge, red alert) We're approaching the debris field sir so far no ships are in the area Ensign Mason reports as he looks at the ops console. Commander Core looks at Captain Tyson. The debris field is large wonder what ship could it came from Core asked as she looks at Tyson. Mason looks at the ops console and reports. Sir I'm picking several escape pods, shuttles and runabouts and picking up life-signs in them Ensign Mason says looking at the sensor read out. Tyson and Core look at each other. Bridge to transporter room 2 lock onto the escape pod evac personnel and beam them directly to sickbay, Mr. Mason lock onto those shuttles and runabouts with a tractor beam and tow them into the shuttlebay Captain Tyson says as he gets up from his command chair and heads to the turbolift and heads down to sickbay. (Deck 5, sickbay) Dr. Tanner and her medical staff are working hard to treat the crew of the Intrepid as Captain Tyson walks into sickbay and sees Captain Kira watching Dr. Tanner treat Sarah. Jason so good to see you again says Captain Kira as he shook his hand. Jason looks at Typhuss. Typhuss same here Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. What the hell happened? asked Jason as he looks at Typhuss. He walks away from Sarah and isn't too happy. The Klingons they decloaked and the Klingons hailed us they said they were looking for a renegade Klingon ship in the system, they were using a D-12 class Bird-of-Prey, then the Klingons opened fired on us we fired back, they destroyed the Ambassador's ship and the two escorts and then they crippled our shields, weapons, warp drive then had a field day with our outer hull i lost 23 crewmembers says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Its a good thing the Helena was around the area or we'd be waiting for rescue Typhuss says looking at Jason. Yeah we were in the area and picked up the signal and we're on our way to the peace conference with the delegates but Worf should know who it was that attacked the Intrepid says Tyson as he looks at Typhuss. Thanks Jason you're a true friend, is Kira on board? asked Typhuss as he looks at Tyson. Jason nods. I'll have someone escort you to her qarters says Captain Tyson as he montions to one of the guards to escort Captain Kira to see Vedek Kira. Here's another question before you go Typhuss why didn't the Intrepid seperate? asked Captain Tyson as he looks at Captain Kira. I thought it would be faster if we used the ecaspe pods, runabouts and the shuttles, but at this point it doesn't matter now says Typhuss as he is looking at Jason. Typhuss leaves sickbay. (Kira's quarters) Typhuss walks into Kira's quarters and the doors closed behind him. Kira walks over to Typhuss and Kira pulls Typhuss into a long kiss. Then Kira lets go of Typhuss. I missed you, so much says Kira as she looks at her husband. Typhuss looks at Kira. I missed you, too, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. I heard what happened to the Intrepid says Kira as she looks at Typhuss. My first command in 24 years and my ship gets destroyed only after a few months by a renegade Klingon D12-class Bird-of-Prey says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. I'm sure Starfleet will give you another starship to command, soon, sweetheart says Kira as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Kira. I hope so says Typhuss as he looks at his wife Kira Nerys. (Deck 13, armory) Captain Tyson walks into the room as Lieutenant Watson and Lieutenant Commander Kal are looking at the black box downloading the sensor data from it. Report says Captain Tyson as he walks up to the two officers. Well we were able to get partial sensor data most of it was badly damaged due to the destruction of the Intrepid but take a look at this Jason says Lieutenant Watson as she inputs command onto the console and shows the sensor data that shows a Klingon Bird of Prey attacking the Galaxy-class vessel. This doesn't look good for the Klingon-Federation Alliance I gotta show Worf says Tyson as he looks at the screen. Julia walks towards her husband. Jason I got a call from my mom and dad they want to see if we can somehow pull away from the Helena and see them on Earth Julia says looking at Jason. When we get a chance I'll see what I can do sweetie ok Jason says to his wife and she kisses him on the cheek. (Space, warp speed) The Helena is at high warp heading for Babel. (Helena, main bridge) Commander Core is sitting in the Captain's chair as she's looking at the middle computer, when Ensign Mason looks at his console. Commander sensors are picking up a distortion field off our port bow Ensign Mason says to the Commander as he looks at her. Can you make it out Ensign Mason Commander Core asked as she turns to him as she is waiting for him to respond. I am not sure what it is Ensign Mason says as he looks at Commander Core. All right keep at it Ensign yellow alert if that sensor image so much as twitches go to red alert Commander Core says as she looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. (Captain's ready room) Admiral what was the Intrepid doing in the Veridian system asked Captain Tyson as he looked at the holo image of his father Vice Admiral Oliver Tyson. Two days ago one of our listening posts picked up some distortion signatures there and the Intrepid was the only ship in the area near the Veridian system, but I didn't know about the Bird of Prey showing up says Admiral Tyson as he's thinking about the situation. Dad look we're on course for Babel and maintaining sensor scans for anymore renegade Klingon vessels but so far nothing reports Captain Tyson as he looks at his father. Jason your orders are to keep on course for Babel and then when the delegates are beamed down to the planet make your way to meet up with the Fitzgerald and they'll take the Intrepid survivors to Starbase 32 says Admiral Tyson as he looks at his son. Dad what if we encountered another Bird of Prey asked Tyson as he looks at his father. Admiral Tyson walks close to his son. You're ordered to fight it anyway Starfleet out says Admiral Tyson as the transmission ends as Jason is thinking about what his father said then the ship shook as the kalxons sounded and Tyson heads for the doors. (Space, warp speed) A Klingon Vor'cha class attack cruiser is firing at the Helena hitting the aft hull plating.